


His Strawberry Shortcake (L x Near)

by FengSuave



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, Bottom Near (Death Note), Kinky, L/Near - Freeform, LawNia, M/M, My artwork, Near is 18 in this picture, Omegaverse Vibes, Panting, Rare Pairings, Reference used, Soft Aesthetics, Top L (Death Note), intimate, pleasure - Freeform, pretty, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: Drawing: Near was always L's favorite. Near was his strawberry shortcake. ;)
Relationships: L/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	His Strawberry Shortcake (L x Near)

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: On Near's 18th birthday, L rewarded him for being an excellent successor of him. He decided to indulge in Near's love for him. He confesses to Near that he has mutual feelings. Commence L's perverted side. He would only show it to Near.

[](https://imgur.com/RMWj13W)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm happy to make content for this rare pairing.


End file.
